GeeR?
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebuah kisah dari Suzuna, dipersembahkan khusus untuk kalian dengan sindrom ge-er akut. — suzuna. ar. happy birthday, Angela Aprilia!


_YA~! Kembali lagi bersama Suzuna di sini! Si Hiperaktif yang cantik! Fufufu!_

_Ah, kali ini aku mau berbagi kisah! Kisah yang cukup memalukan, sih..._

_Kisah yang tiba-tiba teringat di kepalaku. Bahkan akibat kisah ini, aku sadar sesuatu!_

_Sadar akan apa yang membuatku familiar dengan wajah You _-nii _saat pertama jadi _cheerleader _Deimon Devil Bats!_

_Ya, sudahlah! Daripada kalian penasaran, baca saja tulisanku ini! _Jaa~!

_P.S: Jangan tertawa, atau _inline-skate _akan mampir di wajahmu!_

―_Tertanda: _**Taki Suzuna**―

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ge-eR?<strong>_

―_for _**Angela Urahara Hirako**'s _birthday_ [_21/4_]―

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_; **Main Story **from _Mr. Win_ (tapi, cerita tak plagiat dan sudah diubah di berbagai bagian)

**Warning:** Typo, dibuat se-IC mungkin, AR/Canon-_modified_. All of _Suzuna's_ PoV. Garing ga nahan. Suzuna berada di kelas 2 SMP; Hiruma berada di kelas 1 SMU. _A little bit_―HirumaXSuzuna. Ke bawah sampai garis batas adalah _flashback _non _Italic_ (tanpa di-Italic karena beberapa alasan).

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Ge-eR?: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Yak, pagi semua! Hari ini aku berjalan santai ke halte bus. Ya, hari ini aku memulai hari pertamaku di kelas 2 SMP! <em>Yeah!<em>

"_...emang kamu naik kelas?"_

EH? Suara asing darimana, tuh? Ya jelas aku naiklah! Aku 'kan, bukan si bodoh kakakku yang merantau entah ke USA bagian mana. Huh! Ya sudah, abaikan suara gaje itu!

Ah, ada bus datang! Sebaiknya cepat masuk!

.

.

.

"P-permisi! Aku mau lewat!" ucapku terbata di antara keramaian bus. Uh, kesal sekali sebenarnya! Yah, tapi daripada tak ada bus yang lewat! Untung aku bangun pagi, maka masih bisa naik bus yang lewat walau penuh.

Karena tak ada bangku kosong, aku memilih berdiri di dekat sosok anak berambut _spike pirang_―karena di situ tak terlalu ramai.

Tunggu... anak SMU―dari seragamnya―ini sedikit menyeramkan! Auranya yang hitam pekat―seperti mau mengusir siapapun di dekatnya―juga dandanannya yang... berandal.

Dengan cuek, pemuda itu langsung berdiri ketika aku datang―dan jalur bus sedikit melambat. Ah, pemuda itu baik juga! Mau menawarkan bangku padaku. Tapi, aku Taki Suzuna! Aku tak mau berhutang budi―apalagi pada pemuda menyeramkan begini.

Maka, saat ia bangun, aku mendorongnya kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan senyum seribu _watt_, aku menolaknya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih suka berdiri!"

.

.

.

Jalur bus kembali melambat―dan pemuda itu berdiri untuk kedua kalinya. Uhm, apa karena ia memakai _earphone_ maka ia tak mendengarku?

Akhirnya, kudorong ia kembali ke bangkunya lagi. Dengan sedikit kencang kali ini, kukatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

Eh, tapi tunggu! Kenapa ada dua kedutan di dahinya sekarang?

.

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, jalur bus melambat lagi―dan pemuda itu berdiri lagi. Baru saja aku mau mendorongnya dan berteriak agar ia mendengar, ia memotongku―

"AKU MAU LEWAT, ANAK SIALAN! TEMPAT PEMBERHENTIANKU SUDAH LEWAT BERKALI-KALI, _KUSO!_"

Sontak, seluruh penumpang menatap horor padaku dan pemuda itu. Aku pun tersentak atas bentakan... kasarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadari kebodohanku! Ya ampun! Mukaku memerah pasti sekarang! Gawat! Aku harus meminta maaf sebelum pemuda kasar serampangan itu memakiku lagi.

"_Go-gomen_... Maafkan kesalahanku!" ucapku terbata sembari menundukkan kepala. Tch, mukaku pasti sudah memerah sekarang! Uh, ke mana sifatku yang selalu heboh dan tak takut pada apapun?

"Tch, sudahlah. Minggir, _baka!_" ucapnya dengan kasar. Ih, aku sudah susah payah meminta maaf dalam keadaan begini, dia malah...

Jadi, aku memilih menatapnya dengan menantang. Baru sebentar mukaku kembali ke warna semula, wajahku merona kembali... karena menatap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba melembut dan diikuti kekeh kecil.

"**Ge-eR** ya, anak sialan? Tenang saja, kali ini tak akan kumasukkan kau ke dalam data _Akuma Te Chou_ milikku," kekehnya kencang―untungnya satu bus tak melirikku lagi. Dan kekehnya... ah ya ampun! Kurasa wajahku merona lagi!

.

.

.

Sekejap kemudian, ia sudah turun dari bus sembari meletupkan gelembung permen karetnya. Kalau tidak salah... ia berhenti di depan sekolah bernama 'Deimon _High_' ya? Aku jadi penasaran...

Ah, sudahlah! Ayo wajah, kembali ke rona riangmu! Singkirkan semburat ini!

Tapi... tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? _Akuma Te Chou_? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya...

* * *

><p><strong>DEIMON DEVIL BATS CLUBHOUSE<strong>

Eh, kenapa aku jadi ingat kenangan lama, begitu melihat _Akuma Te Chou _You-_nii _yang terdampar di meja?

Tu-tunggu... apa tadi? Ja-jadi aku pernah bertemu You -_nii _sebelumnya? Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa! Dasar setan jadi-jadian! Jangan-jangan, ia menghapus memori otakkku?

Aku segera membolak-balik _Akuma Te Chou_ mencari namaku. Begitu sampai pada huruf 'T'―

"―Kau apakan _Akuma Te Chou_ milikku, _Cheer_ sialan?"

_Glek!_

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, ketika sosok komandan Devil Bats sudah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu _houseclub_. Semoga ia tak menambahkan namaku di daftarnya!

"Kekeke, jangan-jangan, kau mencari tindakan **Ge-eR-**mu waktu bertemu denganku pertama kali di bus, ya?" kekeh You_-nii_ lagi. Kenapa ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, sih?

"Ti-tidak, kok!" ucapku terbata. Aduh, You_-nii_, kenapa kau harus terus menekanku, sih?

"Oh, oke. Sini kemarikan bukuku!" ucap You_-nii_ dengan datar. Dasar _poker face_ sejati! Aku segera memberikan bukunya, dan kabur ke sudut ruangan.

Sambil berpura-pura mau menyiapkan handuk bagi para pemain, You-_nii _berbicara di ambang pintu sebelum pergi.

"Tenang saja, selama kau tak menyentuh _Akuma Te Chou-_ku lagi, rahasia ke-**Ge-eR**-an saat di bus tak akan tercatat. KEKEKE!"

_Glek!_

_Saliva _kembali kutelan. Biar dia bilang begitu dengan nada santai, tetap menyeramkan! Huh, untung You-_nii _sudah pergi. Ingin sekali aku bilang dengan frontal, "_Bilang saja di situ ada foto Mamo_-nee!" biar dia keder!

Eh, kenapa aku jadi ketus? Ya ampun, mukaku memerah lagi! Jangan sampai aku cemburu! Aku 'kan, _cupid _cinta Mamo-_nee _dan You-_nii_! Bisa gawat kalau sampai suka pada You-_nii_!

.

.

.

Tapi... boleh 'kan, **Ge-eR** sedikit, kala You-_nii _tidak menulis ancaman untukku? Belum tentu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Mamo_-nee_ 'kan?

Ah, sudahlah! Hentikan semua ke-**Ge-eR**-an ini!

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **BUJU... OOC abis si Suzuna. Masa... ah sudahlah. Yak! Buat **Angela Urahara Hirako**, _happy birthday! _Semoga makin sehat, pintar, cantik, juga makin cinta MICRO! #dor. Dan untuk para penggemarku di FESI ***Ge-eR** abis!* halo kembali! Aku kembali ke sinI setelah lama berkutat di fandom ladang Fujoshi!

.

Ah ya, ikut dan berpartisipasilah dalam Maid Sama Championship Cup bulan April: Enjoy the Tragedy! Baca fict saya yang 'Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia' kalau kamu suka Bleach ya! #dor. Btw, ceritanya geje bener? Saya langsung dapet ide tentang Suzuna Si Hiperaktif yang **Ge-eR**! Tadinya mau pakai Kakei untuk posisi Hiruma. Tapi... Hiruma lebih cocok. Dan saya lagi suka HiruSuzu malah #WAT?

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
